Invictus
by Nicodemus V
Summary: Ousted from the seas, the nations of the world crumbled. Yet humanity, dead and dying, would not go quietly into the night. Countries rekindled their relationships, uniting against the Fog, fighting in every way they could. Their heads bloody, but unbowed. March 1st 2056. Seventeen years after the UN Final Battle of 2039, humanity would finally strike back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, NicodemusV here with a new story for one of my favorite animes:** ** _Arpeggio of Blue Steel_**

 **I've been watching this fandom for some time now, and while everyone's stories on their own OC fleets and going off on tangents for background characters, the one story type that I've been looking for hasn't really come around yet.**

 **So, time to do it myself.**

 **I do not own Arpeggio of Blue Steel nor any assets mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 _Out of the night that covers me,_

 _Black as the pit from pole to pole,_

 _I thank whatever gods may be_

 _For my unconquerable soul._

 _In the fell clutch of circumstance_

 _I have not winced nor cried aloud._

 _Under the bludgeoning of chance_

 _My head is bloody but unbowed._

 _Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

 _Looms but the Horror of the shade,_

 _And the menace of the years_

 _Finds, and shall find me, unafraid._

 _It matters not how strait the gate,_

 _How charged with punishments the soul,_

 _I am the master of my fate:_

 _I am the captain of my soul_

 _Invictus_

* * *

 _2039_

 _United Nations Fleet for the Final Battle_

It was an amazing sight.

Hundreds of warships, from carriers to gunboats, were assembled in a single vast expanse of ocean. Ships from over a hundred different nations were gathered here: The United States, the Russian Federation, the United Kingdom, the People's Republic of China, the French Republic, the Republic of Cuba, the Federal Republic of Germany, the State of Japan, even ships from the Democratic People's Republic of Korea were present.

It was to be the largest assembly of naval vessels since the Second World War.

Ironically, the opponents these warships were facing seemed as though they came right from the Second World War.

 _Seemed as though._

A large group of WWII era naval vessels, ranging from battleships to destroyers were facing the UN ships. Yet they were not the battleships of WWII that we are all so familiar with. Covered in ominous, otherworldly neon colored lines and symbols, these ships were not commanded by man. They were commanded by machines, by orders.

Not a single human was visible on the ghostly ships. Their bridges were dark, no light came from them. No one was running around on the deck, manning AA guns or watching for enemy vessels. No one piloted scout planes or managed screws. Absolutely no humans.

Shrouded in misty fog, these brightly colored and decorated ships charged straight into the UN fleet. One would think that whoever commanded these vessels was daft or mentally challenged, ordering an advance straight towards the enemy. But to make up for their lack of sound tactics or strategic thinking, they compensated in overwhelming firepower and unbreakable defense.

The first shots were fired.

 _Missiles_ came from the WWII era ships, flying up and diving into the sea towards their enemy. Launched like missiles, acted like torpedoes. A spread of them was sent towards every UN ship in the front line, speeding towards them at over hundreds of knots.

The UN ships did their best to intercept the torpedoes, sending interceptor missiles of their own into the water. Some were taken down, some passed through the missile screen, but the sheer volume of torpedoes were too much for the human vessels.

 _-Clink-_

Detonator primed, contact established; the enemy torpedo spreads hit their targets. With devastating effects.

Several ships exploded in an enormous splash of water, their hulls splitting in half from the ungodly amounts of firepower that was lobbed towards them. Those poor destroyers and their crew, gone in an instant. The wreckage lay floating in the water, their decreasing buoyancy dragging any survivors downward.

The UN fleet made their move. Hundreds of missiles were launched from every guided missile destroyer and guided missile cruiser in the fleet. Fighters launched and dropped their payloads, adding into the frenzy of flying bombs. Their ghostly white contrails streaking towards the WWII era naval vessels. They impacted the disco fleet.

 _-Clunk-_

Contact established, shaped charge detonating; the human missiles and torpedoes hit the enemy fleet, air bursts and contact detonations everywhere.

When the smoke finally cleared, the battleships and destroyers, which had taken on all of the missiles, lay undamaged. Not a single turret was out of place, not a single hull had a hole in them. They continued to advance.

Th battleships returned fire.

You would expect HE and AP shells from the battleships, you'd expect unguided torpedoes and AA flak leaping up into the sky.

But with WWII era ships covered in brightly colored lines and symbols, with no human crew aboard whatsoever, you should expect something _different._

Three bright red beams of heavily gravitated particles shot out towards the UN fleet, their beams so bright it looked like one.

Several UN destroyers and cruisers exploded in a fury of black smoke and flame. They continued firing, targeting the carriers and munitions ships, torpedo boats and hospital ships. It became a free for all.

The disco ships continued their advance, firing haphazardly at numerous different targets. The UN fleet frantically launched missiles and torpedoes, fired their 5" guns in desperation against the charging enemy.

They didn't even wait for a sinking human destroyer to finish taking it's final breaths before a neon lined battleship _rammed_ it amidships. The armor of the vessel held fast, resisting as best as it could against a warships that weighed thousands of tonnes more than it.

It gave way, splitting the poor vessel in two.

A squadron of bombers flew over the enemy ships, dropping their payloads onto the WWII era vessels.

Only for a vortex to appear above them from the dark, cloudy skies, showering the craft in red beams of particles. Their wings and fuselage were struck, losing stability and falling into the dark sea below.

A WWII era Heavy Cruiser passed by a sinking 21st century nuclear supercarrier.

It seemed that the power of the gun made it's return, putting the power of the missile in it's place.

The UN Final Battle of 2039 would be known as the single largest loss of human life in a military engagement that occurred in less than twenty-four hours ever in military history.

It was not the first battle, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

With the world's navies crippled, humanity lost it's ability to travel the seas as it pleased. The "Fleet of Fog," as many human admirals soon called them shortly after their emergence, would restrict maritime commerce between nations and enforce a global blockade of the seas, effectively isolating many countries from each other and decimating their economies.

The Pacific Ocean, the Atlantic Ocean, the Arctic Ocean, the Indian Ocean, the Mediterranean Sea, the Caribbean Sea, and the Gulf of Mexico were dominated and controlled by the fog. The world's seven largest bodies of water, under Fog control. If there was a waterway leading to it, a waterway large enough to accommodate even a single Fog destroyer, the Fleet of Fog would have access and eventual control of that body of water.

With the seas and the airspace above them under Fog control, the nations of the world slowly crumbled, their economies crippled by the lack of trade and imported goods.

In Europe, the numerous smaller countries were hit the hardest. Unable to feed their people, they attacked and looted precious food and supplies from neighboring countries. Soon, all of Europe was engulfed in war. Those that were able to protect their resources fell into civil war, the people restless and hungry after months of food shortages. Only the British Isles and France remained intact, their relationship deepened by world circumstances and mutual alliances. Once bitter enemies during the Medieval Age and the Age of Sail turned close friends and brothers in arms. Brave and daring blockade runners flew and sailed across the English Channel, carrying food and supplies vital to the continuity of society.

In Asia, the war torn states of Syria, Israel, Pakistan, and others would fall into an even bloodier war than the efforts of the United States to destroy terrorism. Missiles flew, guns were fired, people killed and were killed all in the name of not Allah, but in food and resources. Their conflict would soon spread to the borders of India and Russia, the latter having fallen into bloody civil war due to the immense focus of military arms instead of growing food and calming the people. The Russian population would continue in scattered groups throughout the nation, divided into loyalists and rebels. Only India would really stand tall against the anarchy that occurred outside of their borders.

In East Asia, island chains like the Philippines and Indonesia would fall, only the largest of islands surviving the rising seas and Fog onslaught. These islands became safe havens for their respective governments, but would soon also fall due to the sheer amount of people living on them, begging and killing for food and water. Their respective military forces would later commit some of the worst human rights violations in history. The population of these island chains would drop by nearly 60%. In the end, only the hardiest countries such as China, Japan, and the Koreas would stand united. Like in Europe, blockade runners would cross the Sea of Japan and the Yellow Sea to land and drop off supplies for heavily rationed populations. Old grudges and opposing ideologies were nought in the current situation.

Of all the continents that would fall into the throes of war and anarchy, the numerous countries on the continent of Africa would perhaps suffer the worst fate. With no effective standing army, these nations were ravaged by nearby warring Middle Eastern states. African society reverted back into tribes of people, separated by region and ideology. Using what little weapons they had, these people waged war on each other, enslaving fellow Africans to work small amounts of fertile land. Large populations of animals were killed to feed starving people; several species native to Africa would go extinct, and with the food chain disrupted, the animal kingdom of Africa fell into disarray. What little remains of African culture and society lives on near the coast in makeshift buildings and huts, the people heavily policed and rationed.

Humanity, dead and dying, would fall not at the hands of the Fog, but by the hands of fellow humans.

 _. . . And to the Republic for which it stands_

 _One Nation under God,_

 _Indivisible,_

 _With Liberty and Justice for all . . ._

* * *

 _North America_

In the American continents, it was a slightly different story.

As the nations of the world slowly fell into chaos, three nations emerged united, their bond strengthened by the threat of the Fog and the situation it has caused.

The United States, Canada, and Mexico.

Since the mid 19th century, concepts involving a union between Canada, Mexico, and the United States have been proposed and rejected. Some involved the membership of Caribbean and South American countries as well. But the idea of a North American Union much like the European Union never gained enough traction, or support from both the governments and the people. Things such as opposing ideologies, opposing government interests, and the social problems that were sure to come from such a union always turned politicians away from the idea.

Until the Fog came.

Two years before the UN's Final Battle of 2039, it became clear to the governments on the North American and South American continents that the Fog had gained majority control of the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, giving more evidence to the American nations that they were on their own economically. After the razing of major coastal cities such as New York, Los Angeles, and Acapulo, the three nations agreed to set aside differences and establish a North American Union, no South American countries due to the chaotic situation regarding the many small nations of Latin America.

Knowing that their respective nations wouldn't last very long until the people would rise up in dissent, the unified government set out to rebuild as much infrastructure as possible. Destroyed roads were rebuilt, electricity and running water restored, riots put down, residential and business areas rebuilt; many actions took place in order to prevent their countries from falling into anarchy. Lands suitable enough to be farmed were farmed, solving the food problem. Meat was a delicacy, distributed in small rations to prevent slaughtering too many animals. It was only freely given to serving members of the military, and even then they were just a hundred calories more than the civilian portion. Some people complained, but the majority didn't. They knew what the world had come to.

With the people satisfied, the pressing need for an effective defensive system came next. Numerous weapons companies approached the government with multiple designs, ranging from powerful lasers that would theoretically wear down the Klein field of the Fog to "Fog proof" walls to orbital satellites capable of delivering a kinetic kill weapon. The very last concept appealed very much to the unified government, but when the first rocket was launched and entered Low Earth Orbit, it was promptly shot down by a Fog vessel. The project was scrapped and the remaining prototypes recycled for other uses.

Military heads were dumbfounded on what to do. For hundreds of years, the military was both the sword and shield of their nation, the protector of the people against all enemies. Yet now they lacked the power to effectively do so. The people were without protection. Missiles were intercepted, only the fastest and most numerous made it through, saturating the Klein bottle by less than 15%. Torpedoes were easily intercepted as well, their slow speed making it child's play for the Fog. Guns seemed to be the only thing capable of effectively dealing damage, as it could not be intercepted. But they did little damage, fairing only a bit better than missiles.

And then it came. One man, one Leonardo Masterson, arrived at the solution. "If shells cannot be intercepted," he thought, "then let's take that and increase it tenfold!"

At first, his fellow military associates did not understand. "They'll just shoot it," one man said, "Static installations are the first to be taken down. Remember the Atlantic Wall!"

But Masterson was adamant. He went into the Office of Naval Research's archive and pulled out an archaic design for a land based installation of a railgun, scaled up for use as an ICBM defense installation. The design was actually made into a working, down scaled prototype, but the cost of powering it was tremendous, not suitable for with the amount of land available back then. Contracting Archimedes Defense & Security, he gave them the design and basically told them to modernize it and make a small prototype.

"I don't care what you do to the original design!" Leonardo told them. "Just make it powerful enough to damage a Fog vessel from miles out, enough to shatter the Klein field of a Fog destroyer even!"

And so they did. Seven months later, Archimedes Defense & Security presented their design and prototype to the U.S. Congress. They were skeptical at first, but capitulated when evidence was provided of the prototype being fired at a patrolling Fog destroyer, it's Klein field visibly dissipating and exposing the hull to the weapon. Scared that it would face destruction, it steamed out of range, amazing the politicians and convincing harder headed military officials. It was then on August 15th, 2038 that the U.S. Congress passed the Absolute Coastal Defense Act, allowing the railgun to take over as America's primary defensive system. Later on September 7th, the North American United Coastal Defense Act allowed the railgun system to be built in Canada and Mexico. Along the coastline facing the Atlantic Ocean and Gulf of Mexico, 125 of these massive guns were built, quickly dispatching any Fog forces within 200 miles of the coast, extended by another 150 miles with guided munitions, of which many breakthroughs were made with over the last 15 years.

Along the coastline facing the Pacific Ocean, another 125 coastal defense railguns were built, also quickly dispatching any Fog forces in a total range of 350 miles. Some incursions by the Fog were made to destroy these installations of which a small number were successful. But the range and destructive power of the railgun proved to be too costly for the Fog to commit enough forces to, as many fodder ships such as destroyers and light cruisers were sniped before moving onto the hard hitters such as the heavy cruisers and battleships. With no effective tactics yet developed against the humans and their craft, aside from forming lines and shooting what was in range, the Fog slowly disappeared from the North American Union's coastlines. With the Fog threat diminished, the coastal defense railguns of the Union only got better as time passed. Driven by the need to survive and continue defending their livelihoods, Archimedes Defense & Security continued developing the railgun, cutting power requirements in half and increasing the kinetic energy imparted by an order of magnitude. Other companies followed suit, developing more weapons centered around kinetic energy and being uninterceptable.

As of 2056, the number of coastal defense railguns was approximately 425, increasing the overall defense of the North American Union's shores. And as time passed they only got more and more deadly. The North American Union (NAU) finally with some breathing room, decided to begin projects that would take the fight to the Fog. In 2041, three years after the inception of the coastal defense railgun (CDR) they began a project that would finally let humanity hit back. Pooling their remaining resources, the NAU and the new Continental Latin American Union (CLAU) started _Project Invictus_. Putting in everything they had, the NAU and CLAU began a mad rush to bring the fight to the fog. Development work was nonstop, with potential candidates being chosen and acquitted daily, and scientists and manual laborers working around the clock to finish this project as fast as possible.

And on March 1st 2056, fifteen years later, their efforts would finally come to fruition.

* * *

 _2056_

 _North America_

 _North American Union_

 _United States of America_

 _Naval Base San Diego_

 _"USS Halifax is leaving CDR-167's range, going one-two-two knots, heading two-six-zero."_

 _"Approaching limit of laser link communications. Switching to communications drone 42."_

 _"Laser link established with communications drone 42. Forwarding link to Halifax. Link established."_

 _"Halifax has detected surface radar contact, heading one-zero-zero. Identified as Fog Fletcher class destroyer. Establishing visuals."_

Base Commander Vice Admiral Matthew T. Thomas watched the monitor in front of him closely, paying very close attention to the distance between the _Halifax_ and the Fog Fletcher class destroyer, designated as FD-1 on the screen. His eyes shifted to the smaller yet still noticeable visuals window on the screen, showing the Fog destroyer off on the horizon. It was approaching them quite slowly for a Fog vessel, steaming at about 50 knots, and coming in from the north.

 _"Reactor output at 65%, now rising. Current output at 85%."_

"It seems Captain Darien is preparing for combat," Matthew whispered to his fellow officer, Canadian Admiral Nathan John, who was standing next to him.

"Mmm. I hope the downscaled version is as effective as the real thing."

 _"Halifax is turning right heading two-seven-five. Speed seven-five knots. Reactor output at 100%."_

"He's placing the gun right into the path of the Fog."

"Let's hope it doesn't deviate course."

 _"Missiles are launching, Halifax has engaged the Fog destroyer. Fog destroyer at 111 km and closing. Time to impact: twelve seconds."_

Matthew and Nathan stayed silent, watching the monitor intently. The missiles were three seconds away now.

On the screen, the Fog destroyer was enveloped in large balls of flame, numerous missiles impacting on it, blocked by a hexagonal Klein field.

 _"Impact, impact. Ninety-five of one-hundred-twenty missiles intercepted. Receiving weapons data from Halifax. Destroyer Klein field saturated at 19%."_

"Those were the latest RIM-277 CloudLites from Raytheon," began Matthew, "And they saturated the field to only 19%!"

Matthew sighed. "Those things impart nearly two megatons of energy each. What will it take to bring those fields down..."

"Be patient, my friend. Darien has not yet used the main gun, neither has he yet used the multitude of other weapons on the ship."

 _"FD-1 is launching missiles. Corrosive materials detected. Bearing remains one-zero-zero. Halifax point defense is engaging missiles, engaging at ranges of 30-35 km. Speed remains seven-five knots. Reactor output at 92%, laser point defense draining 8%."_

 _"All Fog missiles intercepted. Fog vessel speed is nine-five knots, heading one-seven-three. Detecting discharge, Fog destroyer has fired turrets one, two, and three. Time until impact two seconds."_

This would be the moment of truth. For six years, scientists and material developers tried to figure out what exactly was the Fog's main weapon, and what would be the most effective armor against it. It wasn't until 2041 that scientist Maria Sherman figured out that the Fog weapons were accelerated particle cannons of some sort, with an accompanying plasma around it due to the speed at which the particles traveled. Going off this information, they developed a material that would _theoretically_ provide some level of protection against the Fog's main weapon until it either boiled away or was punctured.

 _"Impact, impact!"_

The entire room was silent, waiting for the verdict of the communications operator. The _Halifax_ was still on radar, but unless the crew reported back, then it was a moot point.

 _"Halifax is reading, repeat: Halifax is reading. Receiving data. Port side armor is intact, ship functions online. No penetration, port side armor plate is at zero structural integrity. Combat effectiveness unaffected."_

Cheers erupted all throughout the room. Scientists, Admirals, Generals, _Invictus_ candidates, and spectators all cheered at the success of the armor plating. Granted, it was completely gone and the next hit would probably core the _Halifax_ , but the point was that the armor had taken the hit. Humanity had finally developed a new suit of armor.

 _"Halifax is launching missiles, FD-1 distance at 80 km. Time until impact, ten seconds. Reactor output at 100%. Detecting electrical buildup on main gun chassis."_

This was it. This would determine whether or not their work developing the _Halifax_ was all for nought or if it had real potential. The missiles were three seconds away now, the Fog destroyer frantically intercepting as many as possible with low powered, rapidly fire particle beams.

 _"Main gun has discharged, repeat: main gun has discharged! Missiles have impacted, seventy of one-hundred missiles intercepted. Main gun has impacted, simultaneous impact with missiles. Receiving weapons data..."_

The room was silent, the air filled with tension.

 _"Klein field has over saturated, field is broken! Reading structural integrity loss on Fog destroyer, turrets one, two, four, and five are destroyed!"_

Once again, the room was filled with cheering. Cries of joy rang out as people saw their work finally come to fruition.

But it was not over yet.

 _"Halifax speed at one-four-five knots, FD-1 distance at 35 km. Laser point defense engaging Fog destroyer! Reactor output at 75%, laser point defense energy drain is 25%!"_

In an unprecedented move, Captain Darien utilized the laser point defense systems, generally for intercepting enemy missiles and torpedoes, as an offensive weapon by maxing the power drain and _carving_ into the Fog destroyers unshielded hull.

"My god, he's carving into the hull!"

Already, the Admirals, Captains, and tacticians were forming new ways to fight the Fog, developing new tactics revolving around what was displayed by Captain Darien. Matthew's own mind was working overdrive as he went to apply what Darien did in a single ship engagement, into a fleet wide tactic that could change naval warfare as humanity knew it.

On the visual window, which was expanded for everyone to see, the laser point defense of the _Halifax_ was visible carving into the hull of the Fog destroyer, which was now just a few scant kilometers away. The armor of the destroyer held fast for a few moments before melting away, the lasers cutting into the ship with ease afterwards. Oddly enough, it did not fire back. Wherever a turret or system was being regenerated with nanomaterials, the _Halifax_ would direct it's lasers there and cut off the regenerative process short.

Minutes later, the fog destroyer gave out. It had exhausted it's supply of nanomaterials in futilely repairing itself, and was now dead in the water. The lasers started cutting into the bow of the ship, the beams visible from the amount of energy being poured into it. It was so hot that it was igniting the air around it, forming a bright beam of death for the people to see.

The bow of the Fog destroyer fell into the sea, a clean cut made right down the hull.

 _"Halifax launching missiles, numbering two."_

Two RIM-277 CloudLites launched from the quad packed 80 cell VLS Mk. 98. They maneuvered and impacted the destroyer almost immediately, engulfing the vessel in a ball of flame.

 _"FD-1 is gone, enemy Fog vessel has been sunk."_

And as if the room wasn't full of joy enough, it burst once more into cheers.

* * *

 _2056_

 _North America_

 _North American Union_

 _United States of America_

 _Pacific Ocean_

 _367 miles of the West Coast_

"Nice work guys," congratulated Captain Darien. "We're the first humans to sink a Fog vessel."

"Well," began Lili, "Not really. The Japanese and their special submarine did. And that Japanese guy with his Fog submarine did too."

"The first humans to sink a Fog vessel with human weapons then."

"Woo, let's have a party later," Mike said sarcastically. "While you guys were talking about the kill, I was busting my ass trying to keep the reactor from blowing us all the fuck up!"

"Oh please," mocked Katelyn. "All you really did was press buttons and make faces."

"Press buttons? You call it that, but I call it managing heat and stopping it from fucking _overloading_ on our asses!"

"We all love you equally, Mike," stated Darien, the rest of the crew agreeing.

"Some love this is..."

"Anyways," Darien began issuing orders. "Mike, put the reactor down to 50%. Katelyn, plot course for San Diego, put us as fast as possible at 50%. Lili, watch for Fog and keep the point defense online. Oh and Mike, engage silent running."

"Silent running?! You want me to silent run after the sauna I just stopped?!"

"Yes."

Mike muttered some curse towards Darien, but engaged silent running anyways.

As the _Halifax_ steamed away towards San Diego, the Fog destroyer had finally finished dissolving into nanomaterials, the silvery particles floating away into the vast ocean.

A Fog Union Core lay in the sand.

* * *

 **Hey, NicV here.**

 **Now, this story will not take precedence over _The New World_. Updates for this will be sporadic, as my schedule with _The New World_ is strained enough.**

 **Please review and leave a favorite/follow if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Candidates I

**Hello all, NicodemusV here with another chapter for** ** _Invictus._**

 **Been a** ** _long_** **time since the last chapter. Updates will be sporadic for this story. Summer is coming in less than three months though, so hopefully I'll have time to develop my stories.**

 **Take last chapter as a prologue of sorts.**

 **Some reviews to responses:**

 **Guest - It's USS for now, but will be changed later when the _Halifax_ is officially commissioned to the fleet. It's USS because the hull was based off an American design; it's named _Halifax_ due to the large Canadian assistance in _Halifax_ 's construction in America. I will be using elements from the manga, although don't expect our guys here to be meeting Gunzou and the crew just yet. **

**I do not own Arpeggio of Blue steel nor any assets mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 _2056_

 _North America_

 _North American Union_

 _United States of America_

 _Port of San Diego, California_

 _" Candidates I "_

* * *

 _Halifax_ arrived back to a quiet port. A small delegation of the US Navy and the NAU's military was waiting for them, the commander of the base standing at the forefront of the group. Aside from this, there were little other people; the old ships of the US Navy floated silently, their weapons waiting to fight in a war they had no chance fighting in.

Until now.

"A little quiet for being the second group of humans to ever sink a Fog ship," Mike noted.

"The real traffic's more inland, although the world wide blockade doesn't help."

"Don't we got the defense railguns now? They extend a few hundred miles out of shore, right?"

"Government fears, I suppose. Besides, it's faster and more efficient to use a maglev train than anything else."

"Planes?"

"More fears. The people are still too scared to use planes or ships and they like the maglevs."

Mike conceded.

With the _Halifax_ docked in port, key systems began shutting down to conserve energy, but Mike kept them on a hot-start in case they needed to be quickly deployed. Although they didn't need to be refueled for another thirty years, it was standard training to shut off a ship's nonessential systems when in port. The ramp lowered down, allowing Darien and his crew to come down and meet the delegation in front of him.

Saluting, he greeted his superiors. They responded in kind.

The base's commander spoke up to him, the venerable Vice Admiral Matthew T. Thomas.

"Captain Elias Darien," the man acknowledged with a gleam in his eye, "that was some outstanding fighting out there son. Pulled a fast one on the damn Fog."

"Thank you, sir."

The man nodded before motioning for him and his crew to get inside the barracks, the rest of the group already dispersing or checking if the ship was secure. Nearing the sailor's quarters, Elliot was being bombarded with compliments from the Vice Admiral, his voice wild and giddy from the outcome of the battle.

"...And the way you used the lasers to carve the hull, how brilliant! I didn't think the _Halifax_ had it in her to put out enough energy to bring those lasers to work!"

"It was our tactical officer's idea, sir, Lili Kreschov."

"Ah, well I must commend you, Miss Kreschov; that was some fine work."

She gave a "thank you, sir," but with a bluntness and unemotional tone that only a Russian could give.

Mike was muttering under his breath, "Lucky we didn't fry..."

The group was at the entrance to the sailor's barracks, the double doors waiting for their arrivals. The Vice Admiral gave his final compliments, leaving the crew to themselves. Opening the double doors, the four were immediately swarmed by hundreds of happy sailors. They gave thanks, cried tears of joy, and congratulated the four on their kill.

"Nice work out there!"

"Hope I can get on a ship like that!"

"Good job."

"So that's what the government's been working on, eh? I like it!"

They accepted their compliments with ease, it was easier to interact with people of the same rank rather than a superior officer. As the barracks were divided up into three sections, they left the greenhorn's block and passed through the veteran sailor's block - these were the sailors who were already around, who had seen combat before the unification of the three nations. The same thing occurred, although they received more respectful nods and claps on the back than verbal praise. No words were needed to describe their thanks.

Humanity had just scored a major victory, after all.

Leaving the veteran's block, the four finally entered their designated section. This was possibly the most important area in the entire base. For this part of the sailor's barracks housed all the potential candidates for Project _Invictus_ at Naval Base San Diego. They walked in and were greeted with silence. Then, the hallway exploded.

Doors swung open, people came out and hugged them, thanking them for their efforts out at sea. The entire corridor was alight with the sounds of praise, even the veteran's selected as possible candidates were shouting. A few of them simply leaned back and nodded respectfully, but most had their spirits high. Smiles were on everyone's faces, and even the barrack's supervisors could not contain themselves.

For the first time in a long time, Naval Base San Diego felt busy again.

* * *

With the unification of Canada, the United States, and Mexico, the three nation's government and military had to be restructured. Such a drastic change in times forced them to adapt or die; if one were to look at these nation's militarys and compare them to back then, they wouldn't know what they'd be looking at.

The three nation's still held their respective governments, although the leader of each nation now represented their nation on a board where they would discuss how to proceed with things and keep their peoples happy. In order for anything to happen, decisions must be made within each individual nation's respective government before forwarding that decision to the leader, who would relay this choice up to the rest of the board. From there, the board must be in unanimous agreement, or else nothing happened until a choice could be agreed upon. As all three countries were relatively democratic, inner decision making came with the support of the people; things such as the CDRs sharing were wholeheartedly supported.

The three nation's were also allowed to keep their respective navies, but military branches such as the air force, marines, army, and coast guard were to be absorbed into the NAU's united military. The naval branch of the three countries were also meant to be absorbed, but Canada wanted to keep theirs as a secondary defense against the Fog, should the CDRs fail. Thus, all nations were allowed to keep their navies as personal defense of their country's coasts. However, they were required to assist in the development of the North American Navy (NAN). Donations were especially welcome, as the NAN would ultimately be the force to drive the Fog from the seas.

With the start of Project _Invictus_ , it was realized that once the potential candidates were put together into crews, they needed to be able to function like a well oiled machine. Thus, the candidates were able to meet their fellow crew earlier than expected, and were put into coed rooms for the crew to share regardless of race or gender. If a group wasn't working out, they were either separated and put in with new ones or given time to work things out and come to an accord. Scientists especially liked the latter outcome, as they believed this would lead to stronger bonds between crew members.

Elias' crew was part of the latter. And he was thankful that it turned out well.

Sitting at his desk in his crew's dorm, the three other sailors under his charge were busy either watching TV, browsing the internet, or taking a shower. They, unlike him, didn't have to deal with the swarm of paperwork that came with being Captain of a ship. Luckily for him, as an _Invictus_ candidate, he only had three other people to look after.

Leaning back from his chair, Elias rubbed his eyes from staring at the screen for so long. Despite how successful and simple the engagement with the Fog destroyer was, the eggheads in R & D and the brass wanted as much information on the battle as possible. Elias couldn't fault them. It was a turning point in the war, after all.

"Still working on the after action report?" Lili had come out of the shower, wrapped only in a towel. Her hair was still wet, Elias pushed her back in fear of water dropping on the keyboard. Not that it mattered.

"Yeah. You'd think after the debrief earlier they'd have enough information."

"Well, you know the military. Big eyes, big ears, small brain."

As Lili went back to dry her hair and get dressed for lights out, Elias went back to the report. He was already at twelve pages, going on thirteen, but he wanted to fulfill that one scientist's wish. More like demand, but the man just didn't have the tone of voice to make it seem so. Twenty pages, at the least, is what he asked. But how to fill twenty pages with a battle lasting less than an hour?

"Yo, Cap'n."

Mike called from his bunk. In his hands was an iPad Pro XXV. Although a bit dated, such luxuries were still capable of connecting to the new system of internet. He was watching a recording of one of the games from the LA Laker's glory days. Why he didn't watch the basketball games of today was beyond anyone. The war affected sports, but not to the point that it was better to reminisce in the olden days.

"Yes, Lowry?"

"We got our weekend leave tomorrow, right?"

"I am aware."

When Mike didn't reply, Elias understood immediately.

"We are not going to the city."

And with this reply, Mike retorted immediately.

"But why-y?"

"At the debrief, if you have already forgotten, the scientists mentioned needing us free on Monday. For what, I don't know, but they need us for something. And I will not have my crew show up to whatever the researchers need us for with the lingering effects of inebriation."

"I never mentioned drinking."

Katelyn injected herself into the conversation, ripping Mike a new avenue of thought.

"With you, it's always drinking."

"One time, it was one time."

"One time, Michael Lowry," Elias began in his captain's voice, "was enough to get us kicked out of the bar."

"I asked for a soda that time!"

"Followed by ten shots of tequila. You came back two hundred Ameros lighter."

Yet Mike wouldn't give up. He knew, in his mind, the importance of leave and enjoying it. After all, it was him who reminded them the value of life.

"Look," the engineer began, "we just scored one of the first victories against the Fog. Just 'cause it's a only a destroyer doesn't mean we can't celebrate about it. We're members of Project _Invictus_ , and as members of this project we need to go out and raise morale for the people."

"And how will we do that?"

"We go into town, celebrate, and when people ask why we give 'em a vague answer. Start a rumor mill, get the people talking."

"Sounds like a Russian propaganda method."

Despite the bathroom door being closed, with the ceiling exhaust fan on and the hair dryer blowing, Lili was still able to hear such a small utterance. Opening the door and poking her head out, she gave a quick glare to Elias before popping back in the bathroom.

"Yea, but it'll get people curious. And their hopes'll rise up. 'Sunk a Fog vessel you say?' ' _Halifax_? I don't remember her in the registry...'"

"Won't the government release a statement soon? Why do we have to do it?"

"'Cause _we're_ the ones who sunk it! Why else would we go, you think the people'll just listen to some old guys? Up there with their old, bored voices, trying to maintain professionalism that half the world has forgotten about?"

"The NAU sinks Fog ships all the time with the CDRs, how is this any different?"

"Kate's right, the CDRs one-shot kill most Fog destroyers, and we have over four hundred of them."

Mike almost facepalmed at his captain's ignorance. How did he become leader?

"Because with our kill, we can finally start taking the fight _to_ the Fog, rather than the Fog taking the fight to us! With our ship, we have a standing chance of crossing over to Europe! A chance to regain Pearl Harbor!"

The gravity behind Mike's statements began to sink in to his captain and fellow crew. Lili had already left the bathroom, lying on her bunk reading a book. But the pages had long since stopped turning. Mike stopped talking, letting their thoughts collect.

Finally, Elias came to a decision.

* * *

 _2056_

 _North America_

 _North American Union_

 _United States of America_

 _San Diego_

The sun was shining brightly on the city of San Diego.

Despite the war and the shutdown of the global economy, the skyscrapers and high-rises of San Diego continued on. Sunlight gleamed off the glass windows of the city; some remained dirty, the window cleaners not having made a full return since the union of North America. Sadly, window cleaning was not the only profession left desolate in the NAU. Although the job count was rising, many industries have not yet made a complete return.

It took less than an hour to get from the naval base to the main city. With the fall of the global economy, most people did not have the luxury to fuel their cars. Thus, most either sold their cars for scrap or kept them in store. The smarter ones, however, invested in an electric car; these investing citizens became the provisional backbone of public transportation until the government was able to restore the bus system for intra-city movement. However, these citizens remained an integral part of public transportation - companies such as Riber and Fyft saw immense revitalization in their sector.

With the highways and bridges mostly devoid of private traffic, buses and the occasional electric car was all the eye could see ahead. The Uber dropped the quartet off on a street corner just before a revitalized Starbucks, the driver zooming away as fast as an electric car could, no doubt to transport the next customer.

"If there's one thing that the shutdown of the world brought that I like, it's that Starbuck's lines are hella short now."

Katelyn was always a fan of coffee. A barista before enlisting, it brought great discomfort to her when she realized that _Invictus_ members couldn't bring in a coffee machine. Something about troop treatment equality.

Walking into the Starbucks, the four ordered their respective drinks before sitting down and making a show of toasting. The little play had them all laughing, and soon enough their joy was genuine. It was enough to get Mike's desired effect - an overly amused citizen was amused enough to ask them why they were in such a jolly mood on this hot afternoon.

Mike gave the old man as vague an answer as possible. The elder smiled, but was unconvinced with his answer. Perhaps he was able to smell the shot of alcohol in Mike's coffee.

"So," Katelyn began, sipping her own drink all the while, "what you guys think the eggheads want us for on Monday?"

The responses were varied, but typical.

"Experiments."

"Weapon testing."

"Another 'social' experiment, to test for problems of course."

The mention of the social experiment brought the crew's eyes on Mike. Maybe there was too much liquor in his coffee.

He noticed the stares and rebuked them shortly after.

"Well I mean, why is it called _Project Invictus_? 'Cause it sounded cool?"

Lili put her coffee down and tried her best to recall some information on the name. As an avid reader and lover of literature, Lili was quite bookish for a Russian.

"Invictus... it's the title for this poem, written in the 1800s, during the Victorian era I think-"

"It was written by William Ernest Henley in 1875," Elias interrupted, "and is Latin for 'unconquered'. It evoked the classic traits of the Victorian era, namely stoicism and the 'stiff upper lip' of most Europeans."

The Latin definition certainly put the rest of the group into silence. It was a fitting name for the project, it was proof that humanity had not yet bowed down to the will of the Fleet of Fog. After years of defeats and death, even simple words such as "Invictus" could uplift an entire people's spirits.

"I didn't take you to be a literary in-tell-ect, Cap'n," Mike broke the silence, "but thanks for the definition."

Elias simply smirked, taking his coffee in hand, and stood up. His crew followed almost immediately. Bidding the old man goodbye, the four stepped outside onto the streets of San Diego. A walk on the streets of a post apocalyptic world.

"Where we goin' Cap'?"

The man remained silent, only sipping his coffee as they walked along the sidewalk. People passing by gave them reinforcing smiles, understanding the hard fight that the Navy was bringing to the Fog. Elias nodded back to them, but his pace did not slow down.

Traffic was light at this time of day in San Diego. A bus passed by, stopping at the light ahead. Behind lined up a few civilian vehicles along with a commercial taxi service; by indication of the sticker, it was operated by Riber. The light turned green, traffic flowing forward, but the bus pulled over at a stop on the other side of the street. Elias crossed with the flow of people, his crew close behind. A small band sung and played music on the street corner, their performance garnering attention and generous tips.

"Really Elias, where are we going?" This time Katelyn had questioned him, but he didn't turn back. A sideways glance towards Lili was all that was needed. Mike noticed instantly.

"Lils," he began, "you know something. Where's our Cap'n takin' us?"

She could only sigh in response. After a bit more walking, the crew had reached the bus and boarded it. Using their military IDs, their fare for the ride was free. Elias sat alone.

"We're going to a memorial," Lili answered after taking a seat, "I don't know which one, however. Elias knows a lot of them, even the original locations of the memorials before their destruction."

Mike was silent.

The bus continued on it's schedule, going through the many streets of San Diego. Passing by towering skyscrapers, minuscule shops, and crowds of people. People came and went, getting on and off when needed. There was once a point when the entire bus was empty save for the crew, and the driver looked at them a little bit irritated. He understood the fight that the Navy was going through, but that didn't mean they should hog space on the bus for free!

They exited the city and soon entered the suburbs. There they saw the icons of a post apocalyptic society; middle class homes with one or two families in them, children being corralled into orderly lines onto a school bus, neighboring housewives sharing a tin of lemonade or a cup of tea on the front porch. All these things and more were displayed up front to the sailors. It wasn't a sight they weren't used to, but it showed how severe mankind had been hit. San Diego was just one of many cities.

Finally, Elias stood and stepped off, crew following suit. They had gotten off on an old bridge, one of the bridges from before the Fog's arrival. It was quite a ways away from the city, even further away from the naval base. There were few other buildings around, all of them in various states of decay and ruin. One still had it's paint on it. In front of the bridge facing the sea was a small patch of ocean that was less deeper than others. Elias stood facing it.

Mike turned to Lili for answers, but she was equally as dumbfounded as him. Not one of the three knew what this place was or what significance it held.

"Captain," Mike said the rank properly this time around, "why are we here?"

Elias took a sip from his coffee, which, by some miraculous chance, was still quite full. He took another sip before taking off the lid and emptying the contents into the sea. Clearing his throat, he finally decided to enlighten his crew.

"On that patch of sea right there," he gestured to the spot that had less depth, "is the final resting place of a certain American destroyer. You may not know this, but the Fog had indeed attempted to destroy San Diego."

Elias knew his crew. None of them had ever been in San Diego during this mentioned time, but he was. Lili came from the East coast, Mike from Canada, and Katelyn from the Midwest U.S.A. The chances of them knowing this event was slim.

"On September 7th, 2036, a single Fog Heavy Cruiser was spotted off the coast of San Diego. By this time, the U.S. Navy was on it's last legs. San Diego was the last remaining naval stronghold on the West coast. Almost all of the Pacific Fleet was gathered here, along with a few surviving Coast Guard vessels. The following engagement would be known as-"

"The Battle for San Diego," Mike interrupted, "We were taught this in Academy."

Elias only nodded at Mike's finishing of his sentence. He was not, however, finished with his speech.

"The entirety of the Pacific Fleet engaged the Heavy Cruiser, which to this day is still unidentified as one of the WWII era ships that the Fog normally use, and were able to route it away from the city. That was not, however, before the destruction of the _USS Enterprise,_ all except one of the _Arleigh Burke class destroyers_ , all of the _Ticonderoga class guided missile destroyers_ , and essentially the rest of the Pacific Fleet."

The new, docked ships of the U.S. Navy today floated silently in their moorings.

"This is the part you may not know," Elias grabbed his crew's attention, "The following week, a cruise ship of refugees from Hawaii was entering San Diego. Just as it was approaching this very bridge that we are standing upon right now, a Fog destroyer was spotted on radar. The only American destroyer left combat operational was the _USS Theodore Edston._ She was docked at Pier 12, where the _USS Jackdaw_ currently lies."

The other _Invictus_ candidates could only guess at what was going to happen. It was easy.

"The _Theodore Edston_ launched herself from port, against orders from command, and engaged the Fog destroyer. It distracted the destroyer long enough for the cruise ship to enter port and be secured in a safe zone. The _Edston_ , however, was unable to do the same. After negligible damage to the destroyer, the _Theodore Edston_ was promptly shot at and sunk at that very spot. The destroyer then left the scene, allowing the _Edston_ and her crew to burn in the ship's lifeblood. Even now, with the advent of the CDRs, her efforts are _still_ not recognized. The only recognition the _Theodore Edston_ and her crew got was a brief statement from the American government, and some apologetic remarks from the passengers aboard the cruise ship - the ones that were able to get a look at the ship before she sacrificed herself for them."

"Sir," Katelyn croaked out with hard eyes, "Sir-" but Elias wouldn't let her speak.

"We exist now; as the North American Union; as the North American Navy; as the guardians of the world we know and love. We exist in the _Invictus_ project so that lives like those aboard the _Theodore Edston_ and those serving in the Pacific Fleet aren't _needlessly_ thrown away to an enemy that defies our understanding of life. We are here not only to do this and more, but to serve as a reminder that there will always be a need for us, for people like us, to protect all that we know and love - this includes the very rock we live on!"

Elias finished with a brief shout, but not enough to make him seem angry. Passionate, if anything.

" _Project Invictus_ is humanity's last chance. _We_ are humanity's last chance. When we walk in for whatever it is on Monday, we will do so as members of _Invictus_. Of unconquered. We have been given a final chance, and we will not waste this one like the last hundred years."

Elias crumpled the coffee cup before throwing it into the sea. Maybe it was a bit unruly after such a patriotic and passionate speech, but his aura of confidence was unbroken by it. He began walking in the direction of the base, crew slowly following behind.

"For a man of twenty five, he talks like he's seventy."

"That would mean he was around five years old when San Diego was attacked," Mike deduced.

The trio looked to their Captain.

* * *

For a while, it seemed as though the four were going to walk the rest of the way home.

Mike dreaded this thought. While he wasn't above walking to get from point A to point B, they had gone a good twenty miles or so away from the city, even further away from the base. Fortunately, an idle Riber employed car was sitting in an EV charging station, and they were able to be on base perimeter just as the last light of the sun sunk below the horizon.

The car ride on the way to the base, however, was silent. Elias hadn't done a speech like that since the addition of Mike to the team.

It was unnerving, hearing their captain speak like that again.

They went through the suburbs again.

Like in many cities such as San Diego, the streets and structure just had that retro atmosphere. A mix of the old, refurbished homes, ghettos, vehicles, and shops with the relatively new electric buses, sub-ways, sky-trains, maglevs, high-rises, and skyscrapers. The economy was growing again - it's effects both visible and invisible.

As the four entered the _Invictus_ candidate section of the barracks, they noticed the slightly more tense atmosphere. It seems the other candidate teams had the same notice from the scientists - whether they planned to take the oncoming assessment seriously was up to them.

Until Monday, they supposed.

* * *

 **And fin.**

 **Wow, it took a long time to get this chapter out. Apologies for that, but I wanted to be able paint the image in your reader's heads the look of a San Diego after a global collapse, total union, and subsequent reconstruction both economically and socially. That meant a lot of edits and rewrites.**

 **Unlike my other stories, I'll be splitting this up into arcs. This chapter is the first in the Candidates arc; as such, we got to see what it means to be a candidate for the _Invictus_ project - it's not just some cool name slapped onto a vengeful project. There are some distinctions between _Invictus_ members and regular Navy personnel, but ultimately the plan is to have that line [REDACTED].**

 **Hopefully some parts of it didn't seem too info-dumpy. I wanted to integrate them somehow, but then it would split the focus of the current scene. World building or plot?**

 **Update schedule for this is still wonky, but maybe it'll stabilize soon. Summer break is coming soon!**


End file.
